


We Don't Talk About Fight Club

by Hearmliyneae



Series: CP Coulter's Dalton Fics [2]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Gen, and spencer and justin really should know better, it's not centered on the relationship, the windsors just have a cameo at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearmliyneae/pseuds/Hearmliyneae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Justin decide to spar. Bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Talk About Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little drabble I wrote... Enjoy!

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Spence?"

"C'mon, Justin. it's not like you're actually capable of killing me!'

Merril looked on from the side of the dojo, a worried look on her face. "Justin, please be careful!"

"I'll try my best, Merril. Don't worry."

 

Spencer and Justin stood opposite each other in the middle of the mat. Both seniors took on a fighting stance, squaring off against the other. Merril straightened her skirt, and sighed.  _Boys will be boys_ , she thought. Hopefully Spencer wouldn't end up in the hospital.

Her boyfriend lunged towards Justin, who dodged Spencer's fist. He retaliated with an uppercut, which hit Spencer square in the stomach. Merril gasped as Spencer doubled over and Justin landed a kick to his side. The American stumbled and fell into the rice paper wall, which tore. Spencer fell to the ground on the other side and rolled over.

 

Danny looked up in confusion at the sound of the someone falling onto the pool tiles. he saw Spencer roll towards him, before the older boy's momentum carried him over the edge of the pool, bringing Danny down with him.

"Spencer? Spence?" Justin and Merril rushed to the pool.

"You idiot! I told you to be careful!" Merril started punching Justin's arm. Danny resurfaced, holding Spencer up by the waist. "Here, grab him." The Junior commanded. Together, the trio helped Spencer out of the pool. Danny heaved himself out and checked Spencer's breathing.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He coughed, grabbing Merril's hand to reassure her.

"No you're not! Justin  _could_  very well have killed you!" She glowered at the prefect.

"There  _is_ a reason you're no longer allowed to participate in Fight Club anymore." Danny added. _  
_

"Goddammit Danny! We don't talk about Fight Club!"

"Yeah, well, we also don't kick our friends into the pool, now, do we?"

"Oh, whatever." The Brit sighed. "Let's just get Spencer to the nurse."

* * *

 

"How'd the wall tear?" The Windsor prefect looked at the blondes behind him.

"It wasn't us!" The twins raised their hands defensively.

"Really....?" Charlie asked, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

"It couldn't have been us! We were over at Stuart, greasing Derek's underwear!"

"Oh dear God...."

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted to my tumblr, themafiashipsklaine.tumblr.com
> 
> Let me know if you have any drabble requests!


End file.
